Stuck on You
by queenly
Summary: You and me, baby, we're stuck like...the flu? Ugh. Chessshipping, oneshot.


A miserable moaning echoed throughout the room, the swishing of a Kleenex being yanked out of the box following shortly. The lovely hacking of phlegm completed the symphony of sick.

What Touya despised above all rest was being confined, which was exactly his current state. He'd been traveling like normal, barreling through gym after gym and becoming stronger everyday. However, his strength took a detour, and he'd fallen ill. Of course he refused to accept that, continuing on despite feeling frail and exhausted. He finally passed out one afternoon in the midst of a tall field, fortunate enough to have his Herdier to carry him back to Nuvema Town.

His mother had initially chided him about staying heathy, though laid off when she saw her son's feverish face and droopy eyes. That had been two days ago, yet here he still was, wrapped up in two thick duvets, shivering and sweating and sniffling.

A soft knock on his bedroom door alerted the entrance of his mother, a glass of water and two small tablets in hand. She set them down on the nightstand, examining the sick boy with a palm to his forehead, frowning at how warm he was.

"Honey, I have to run out and get you more medicine. Take these, they'll help bring down your fever," she gestured to the pills on the table, though doubted Touya was comprehending her instructions. "I couldn't get a hold of Cheren, but Touko will be over here to keep an eye on you while I'm out."

Speak of the devil and she shall come. The moment the woman finished speaking, a lanky brunette girl popped through the doorway.

"Heyo," Touko greeted. Touya's mother smiled warmly, padding over to her.

"Thank you for coming, Touko. I shouldn't be long."

"No problem," the girl answered nonchalantly, plunking at the end of the bed. His mother smiled again, ordering a teasing, "No roughhousing!" before exiting with a soft click of the door.

Touya groaned lowly, shifting uncomfortably, blinking groggily. Touko tilted her head, grinning at him.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty."

He merely grunted again, letting his eyes shut. It wasn't long before the heat of the multiple blankets became too much, yanking them off and kicking them to the bottom of the bed. Touko huffed, moving to avoid being hit by his trashing legs. Something caught her attention, and she glanced over up the nightstand.

Walking over to it, she picked up the two pills and handed them to him. "You gotta take these."

Brown eyes cracking open again, Touya clenched the hand that contained the medicine, lifting his shaking arm up to his mouth. Touko rolled her eyes at his pathetic display, pushing his arm up for him and letting the pills drop into his mouth. She pressed the rim of the glass to his lips, tilting it so he could drink. He continued to guzzle the water long after the pills had been swallowed, only then realizing his intense thirst. Cup empty, Touko set it back down on the nightstand, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How ya feeling, champ?"

"Like total crap," he replied, throat painful and scratchy. He coughed a few times into his fist.

Touko frowned. "Sucks to suck."

"You suck," Touya taunted weakly, tossing a balled up tissue at her forehead. Her face scrunched in disgust, recoiling from him.

"Don't you get _me_ sick, too. That's the last thing I need."

He responded by immaturely sticking out a tongue at her, white splotches adorning it. A whine of discomfort left him when she grabbed it between two fingers, pinching and pulling. She snickered devilishly and released him, wiping her spitty fingers on his black t shirt.

"You say you don't wanna get sick, then go touching all my germs. Brilliant, Touko."

Still smirking, she casually answered, "Nah, my immune system has fought off worse. Remember that summer we got mono?"

Touko groaned, folding his arms across his eyes. "You're the one that gave that to me."

"Your fault for kissin' me, though."

As his cheeks grew scarlet, he forcibly shoved a pillow at her face, declaring, "Yeah, well, if you told me you were sick, I wouldn't have!"

Touko pushed the pillow down, laughing wickedly, hair frizzed from the static of it. Suddenly, her demeanor altered, eyes narrowed, mouth thinly curved. Gripping his shoulder tightly and leaning forward, she murmured darkly, "I owe you one then, don't I?"

Lips parting, she leaned in further to him. Touya froze, waiting until she got a centimeter away, then unleashed a horrid cough directly into her mouth.

"Oh my fucking God," she said, pulling away and fervently wiping her mouth across a forearm. "Bleh!"

Touya couldn't help but cackle at that, though that only served to bring on a coughing fit, this time captured inside his elbow.

"Serves you right," Touko muttered, glower active on her features.

Once he'd calmed, Touya shrugged simply, saying scratchily, "Your fault for kissing me."

"Shouldn't've picked up the Xtransceiver when your mom called..."

Touya's nose twitched suddenly, swiping a tissue just in time to capture a violent sneeze. Despite the gooey mucus dripping from he nostrils, he barred his teeth at her sweetly, dropping the Kleenex to the floor and chiming, "Ah, but who would take care of me if you weren't here?"

"You're a big boy, you'd be fine by yourself. Besides, based on how mouthy you've gotten, I'd say you're feeling better."

"Tylenol works wonders."

"Then remind me to never give you it again."

Touya laughed, sneezed into his sleeve one last time, and plopped back into his pillows with a heavy sigh. He gazed fondly at Touko, examining her irked expression- which was slowly fading, fortunately for him. Gently, he took her hand in his. "Thanks for sticking with me, Nurse."

"No problem," she answered with a grin. "Even though you _are_ a total brat."

He resented the comment, yet easily agreed to tending to her a week later when she rung complaining of several symptoms, all of which were quite familiar to him...


End file.
